


Anti-Beat

by TokyoTeddyWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: I have no idea what im gonna do with this but oh well, Im in a slump and I need to get out of it somehow, Original Character(s), Why we dont let Teddy write at night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoTeddyWolf/pseuds/TokyoTeddyWolf
Summary: Various drabbles I come up with late at night or when I'm in the mood.





	1. Rain

Rain was interesting, depending on the time it happened, she thought quietly as she stared out her window.

Her headphones lay abandoned across her lap, silenced so that she could better hear the rain outside her small, dimly lit room.

If it rained during the day, it was seen as gloomy, bad weather, a ruiner of outside plans, something to huddle inside for. There’s only so much you can do and get done inside, after all.

But at night…

Nighttime storms had always been her favorite. The quiet of a sleeping city, the occasional siren or car driving through, streetlamps glowing softly under a covered, dark gray sky, and the rain.

A soft, constant pattering sound that watered the earth and asphalt, collecting into puddles that reflected the sky and shuddered with ripples from the still falling rain.

She loved moments like these, she thought, huddling under her blanket and closing her eyes. The sound of the rain was always soothing, helped slow her constant, speedy mind that jumped from thought to thought. Not always randomly, but not exactly within a straight line.

She wondered how long the rain would last this time. It had been raining more frequently since the heatwave died down into cooler, fall weather. She hoped it would continue well into morning.

She loved the quiet. Nobody yelling, telling her things she already knew, no loud barking from the dogs or the stench of smoke from downstairs.

Her clock read 2am, but time was irrelevant in the slow, hazy timelessness that only a good storm could bring.

When she woke up, she figured, she'd have to leave her small, comforting, dim room and go downstairs to face the daytime, but for now, she settled under her covers and stashed her phone and earbuds away, charging for tomorrow.

She slept, comforted by the sound of the water and the fact that she would have puddles to splash through in the afternoon.

All while the rain kept falling on the quiet city.


	2. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That little voice in the back of your head can be the meanest thing, ya know?

She doesn't realize she's shaking until the lines come out crooked one too many times.  
  
She can't draw people, she _can't_ , she isn't any _good_ at what she does, what she tries, so she stops and puts down the art, the _garbage, trash, bad bad bad-_  
  
She inhales sharply. Too sharp, it burns. Her tongue hurts. Bitten. Fangs. Her mouth is too sharp, teeth too pointy, _so aggressive, so mean, nobody likes her-_  
  
It's too much. Everything aches and twists in her gut, she shouldn't have eaten, _too fat, overeater, lonely days hungry in a dark room-_  
  
She exhales, long and slow. Stop the thoughts, stop _thinking, think before you speak child, think before you act, don't be stupid, you're so smart, so why are you failing? Why can't you be better? There's no purpose, words are worthless._  
  
She can't stop her own mind, thoughts crashing together like waves on a beach. She can't slow down, she can't do anything but hear her own mind whisper in an agonizing chorus of _bad, no good, useless, can't do anything right, awful vicious child-_  
  
She wishes her mind would shut up. She didn't ask for this, didn't ask for this curse nobody believed she had. _Liar liar liar, what are you trying to gain? Silly girl, nobody will listen, nobody will care-_  
  
They _will_ , she thinks fiercely, thinks of her sister and father and the woman who cared when her _own mother_ didn't, and her friend with the fae like features, her brother in arms with eyes colored like a thunderstorm and her cats waiting for her.  
  
_She_ listened, she cared, the girl thinks, remembers hair changing colors like the seasons and a grin that hid pain and blue gray eyes and cackling laughter and a crockpot full of soup and potatoes.  
  
They listened, they cared, she thinks, blue and gray and green eyes of the three who were with her for years, who stayed her friends even when she felt like she was falling to pieces like stardust, who gathered up her pieces and helped her glitter glue them back on with laughter and hugs.  
  
Her mind goes quiet, and she sighs. The storm is gone, it's only the rain that makes a sound outside her window now.  
  
She picks up her art, and tries again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep yer chin up, kids. You'll get through the storm.


	3. Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My little sister recently got a bunny.  
> Why.

It's staring at her.  
  
She's pretty sure of that, at least, even though its fur is hanging over its face.  
  
"You got her... a _rabbit?_ " She asked in a quiet, slightly strangled tone.  
  
"She's been begging for one for a while now." Her stepmom said with a shrug.  
  
"You guys have like, four cats. Why the _hell_ would you need a rabbit?" She said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde woman.  
  
"In her defense and to a degree, mine, she was very good and patient about it. She even did her chores." Her stepmom pointed out, as if that made it better.  
  
"I do chores and I _never_ get stuff like this." She retorted, frowning.  
  
"You do chores after we yell at you to do them five times over." Was the cool reply to that particular argument.  
  
She paused.  
  
"...why Cocoa, of all things?"  
  
"To be fair, it fits the theme. Kolache, Jelly, Sprinkles, and now Cocoa."  
  
"I feel bad for Cooper. He's the only boy, and the only one without a food name. Thankfully."  
  
"Cooper doesn't need a food name. He's the _worst brat_ anyways."  
  
"...I'm telling Dad you made a shitty pun."  
  
_"Language!"_  
  
_"Oh like you're any better!!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of a ridiculous family.  
> Also, bratwurst pun. Im part German and _allowed_


End file.
